


Dream in a Dream

by bInTheMoon



Series: Heart Made of Magic [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Relationships, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Witches, little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “Fine.” The witch sighed and let himself be dragged to the couch and sit down. “Kun and the boys are going to come to the showcase.”“Okay?” Sicheng frowned confused. “We have showcases all the time, why are you killing yourself?”“Because!” Ten threw his arms to the air. “It’s the first one they’re going to see me perform and I want it to be perfect!”----Or: Ten it's a little bit anxious about the first performance he is going to show his boys.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Nakamoto Yuta, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Qian Kun
Series: Heart Made of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Dream in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story in my Heart Made of Magic series, you should probably read the first one to understand this. Thank you for everyone who read my first work and i'm happy you guys liked. Hope you also enjoy reading this one.

“What are you doing in here?” Sicheng asked as he entered the dance studio and saw Ten panting heavily on the floor. 

Ten looked at his friend in the mirror, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and let a gasp, he has been there for seven hours already! 

“I’m practicing.” He said as he got up, tumbling a little and steading himself on the mirror. 

“You look like you’ve been here for hours! You’re almost passing out, why are you here?” The fae came closer to him and helped supporting his heigh. “Tell me the truth, please.” 

“Fine.” The witch sighed and let himself be dragged to the couch and sit down. “Kun and the boys are going to come to the showcase.” 

“Okay?” Sicheng frowned confused. “We have showcases all the time, why are you killing yourself?” 

“Because!” Ten threw his arms to the air. “It’s the first one they’re going to see me perform and I want it to be perfect!” 

“Ten,” His friend started and started to draw circles on his back. “You said they saw you dancing all the time.” 

“It’s different, in the past I danced with the music I had, this is my element, it’s my thing.” 

Ten looked at the ground, concerned. He was worrying about impressing his husband and his sons since the showcase started to be planed, wanting to give his all to his family. 

Unfortunately, witches, although immortal and unable to age, were still very much human and could suffer from diseases and be killed as easily as them. The difference was they got magic to help them not be killed. 

“They’re not going to impressed if you drop dead on the stage.” Sicheng scolded. Of course, he saw right through Ten’s motives of doing this. 

Ten crossed his arms and pouted. Truthfully, he was tired as hell and every time he got up his legs felt like jelly, sending him to the ground a lot of times. 

Logically, he knew he shouldn’t be stressing so much, his boys are going to love everything he does with his heart and they are already excited. But, the anxious part of him couldn’t really be helped. 

“Come with me.” Sicheng said as he got up and helped Ten, holding half of his weigh. “I’m sending you home.” 

Ten could do nothing more than sigh and obey. 

\--------- 

The first thing Ten did as Sicheng took him to his apartment was drop into the couch, tired. 

“Where’s everyone?” The fae asked as he came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. 

“Xuxi is with Mark; Dejun and Guanheng are taking care of some things in college, Yang is with Hyuck.” Ten said gulping his water. “Kun it’s probably going to be back from the hospital soon, it was his shift today.” 

He was a little surprised when he found out his husband was a doctor now, but not too much. He couldn’t expect him to be the same thing after years and being a doctor kind of suited him. Plus, it was really hot. 

It was the first time Ten was visiting Kun on his workplace, the biggest hospital in Seoul. They had started to get lunch together, usually his husband going to his dance studio to fetch him. 

Today the witch was the one doing the fetching, entering the big glass doors of the hospital. He remembers going there sometimes, usually when he was sick and needed a shot or when he had a knee injury. 

It was a rather bitter memory he didn’t want to revive so he focused on his task. Going to the receptionist, he looked at the young woman that worked there, a young man trying to say something as she looked annoyed and ready to punch him in the face. 

“Excuse me.” Ten interrupted and the woman looked relieved and guy looked annoyed but soon smirked as he eyed the witch up and down. Oh-oh, he was probably going to lose his temper and hex someone today. “Can you please tell Doctor Qian that Ten is here?” 

The woman looked a little confused but not unkind. “Sure, are you family or something?” 

Ten was opening his mouth to answer when the stupid guy interrupted with a grin. 

“Qian? The Chinese guy? What would a pretty thing like you want with him?” 

“Excuse me?!” Ten spat and threw daggers at him with his eyes. “Do you want to die?” 

The guy smirked more and came closer to the witch, who didn’t stop squinting his eyes. 

“Oh, feisty.” He said as he came closer and towered over the Thai male, putting his hand on his chin. “I like it.” 

Ten slapped the asshole’s hand away from his face, the stupid man not getting it and holding the witch’s hand. 

“Let go.” Ten said as he closed his other hand on a fist. “Let go right now or you’re going to regret it.” 

“What can you do?” The guy held Ten’s hand on his chest. “You will love what I can do to you, through.” 

Ten’s hand was starting to glow a little as he felt his temper rise and his face looked disgusted with what this fucking asshole was doing. 

He was almost hexing the guy when he heard his husband’s voice behind him. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Kun growled word for a word as he saw the nurse being disgusting with his husband, with the love of his life. 

“Look who we got here.” The man didn’t let go as Ten tried to take his hand away without using his magic and getting attention from the humand. 

The witch looked at the vampire, he’s husband was really mad and it looked as he was going to rip the other’s guy head off at any minute now. 

Of course, Ten knew he wouldn’t do that; his lover was a very reasonable man. 

“Let go of my husband’s right now.” He spitted as he came closer to Ten and put one hand on the nurse’s own. “Or I'm going to charge you from harassment and strip everything you have.” 

Okay, Ten got distracted a little, that was fucking hot. 

“What if I don’t wa-” The guy couldn’t end what he was saying as Kun tore his hand from his husband and pushed the guy away from the witch, catching the nurse by surprise. 

Even the woman behind the reception looked surprised and Ten understood why. Kun was a really patient and reasonable guy, people on this hospital probably never saw him mad and tough he couldn’t feel angry. 

Ten knew he could, only ever seeing when someone wronged their sons, Ten himself or someone else he cared about. 

The vampire put his lover behind him, shielding him and took one of his hand. 

“Don’t touch him, don’t come closer to him and don’t even look at him.” Kun spat as he held Ten’s hand. “You’re lucky I'm only going to get you fired for inappropriate work ethic, I could end your career.” 

The guy looked like he was going to leech on him and try to throw some punches when someone Ten knew well came and held his hands behind his back. 

“Now, I don’t think you should do that.” Joohyun said with a blank expression as she held him in place, griping his arms strongly and making him hiss. 

Ten smiled at her. Joohyun was an older vampire who lived close to the building he and his friends bought for them. She lived with her two lovers, Seulgi and Seungwan, both vampires, and their daughter Yerim and her girlfriend Sooyoung, who they adopted into their little coven when they found her as a kid alone in the streets. Both Sooyoung and Yerim were witches, Ten sometimes went there to give them some classes. 

While Joohyun worked as a doctor, Seulgi had a dance studio and usually worked with Ten with collabs between their places. 

“Hello boys, I'm going to throw this one to the security, you two keep going.” She smiled a little and Ten waved at her. “See you guys.” 

“Thank you, Joohyun.” Kun said kindly before she turned back and carried the nurse away. 

“Well, that was something.” Ten said as he turned his gaze to his husband, who was already looking at him and putting the witch closer by holding his waist. 

“We should get going.” Kun said as he kissed his husband’s head and then looking at the receptionist. “Thank you for calling me.” 

“You’re welcome.” She said and get back to her work, ignoring both of them as they smiled a little. 

Ten dragged his lover away until they exit the hospital before he started speaking. 

“That was really hot.” He commented and looked at the vampire with a grin. 

Kun looked down at him and smiled a little. “I just can’t help but feeling angry when I see people being shit to you or the kids.” 

Kun was always protective, never being possessive or sickly jealous, knowing to use reasoning always. Being caring in his nature, he couldn’t help but protect the people he love against the world, his protectives being increased a lot by being away from his lover for so long. 

Ten knew it was going to take a little more time for Kun to fully stop being afraid of losing him suddenly, but he was always there to remind the love of his life that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

The Thai smiled fondly at his husband as they got into the car, the witch’s in the passenger seat as the vampire got into the driver seat. 

“I know.” He said as he took Kun’s face on his hand and put closer to his own, their forehead touching. “And I love that you always defend us, even if we’re all really capable of doing it. I love you.” 

Kun smiled and came closer, kissing the witch’s right on the mouth. 

It was a sweet kiss, full of pecking until Ten opened his mouth and let Kun’s tongue enter, licking every part of his mouth. 

Ten started sucking his husband’s tongue, hearing the moan he let out as he pulled his hair, the other hand on his neck, playing with his fingers. 

Kun started to feel Ten up with his hands, going from his shoulders and going down for his abs, where he felt it until he slipped his hands inside the witch’s shirt, feeling a little gasp and a moan on his mouth. 

The vampire let his mouth go of Ten’s mouth and went to his neck, sucking and licking while his hands that were under his shirt came to the Thai’s nipples and squeezed, making him moan and feel his hair being pulled strongly. 

Ten kept moaning quietly as he felt his nipples being played and his neck sucked. He quickly out one of his hands on his husband’s pants, where he could feel a semi hard on under the cloth, hearing the vampire moan and suck on his neck strongly. 

“We should go home.” Kun said as he took his hand off under his husband’s shirt and raised his head from his neck, panting with his eyes dark as he eyed Ten, who was also heavy breathing and looking at him with desire. 

Kun let his hands go to the witch’s neck and cheek, letting a kiss into his mouth before turning to the wheel, still looking at the other. 

“Yeah.” Ten said sucking deep breaths and putting one hand on the vampire's leg. He smirked as he heard a hiss when his hand went to the inside of Kun’s thighs. “You should drive fast then.” 

Ten was almost sleeping when Sicheng came closer to him and made him get up. 

“Noo!” Ten whined as his friend dragged him to his bedroom. “Whyy...” 

“You need to take a bath to relax your muscles before going to sleep.” Sicheng said as he put the witch on the bed and went to the bedroom’s bathroom to ran a bath for him. 

Ten whined and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep as he heard the fae moving inside the bathroom. 

Soon, he was stripped from his clothes and put under the water, his body relaxing as he let a pleased sigh leave his mouth. 

He could feel his muscles relaxing as the water embraced him, feeling light. 

“You’re my best friend in the world.” Ten said with his eyes closed as Sicheng washed his hair. 

“Don’t let Taeyong hear that or he may cry.” His friend chuckled as he washed the shampoo from the witch’s hair. 

“He is also my best friend.” Ten said sleepily. “Doie too, but it’s a secret. 

Sicheng let out a chuckle as he finished with his hair. “I promise to keep your dark secret.” 

Ten hummed and smiled a little. 

He heard a faint voice calling his name, footsteps coming close to the room. 

“Ten, are you there?” Kun’s voice went through the corridor and into the bedroom. 

“Bathroom!” Sicheng said out loud as he got up and went to the door. 

Kun looked at the scene in front of him, frowning his eyebrows in concern as he saw his husband’s sleepy and tired face as he barely kept himself awake. 

“Hi Sicheng.” He smiled at the fae before entering the bathroom and kneeling next to his husband, who opened his eyes and smiled at him with tired eyes. 

“What happened?” The vampire asked as he run his hand on Ten’s wet hair. 

“He was dancing since the morning with no pauses and almost passing out.” Sicheng said and Ten looked at him betrayed, making the fae scoff and raise his eyebrows. 

“Ten!” Kun started to scold but softened his face when he saw his lover looking ashamed. He put his other hand on the witch’s face, the other closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto it, like a cat, as he kept running his hand on his hair. 

“Well, my work here is done.” Sicheng said and the others looked at him. “Bye Ten, you’re forbidden from entering the studio for two days, bye Kun, see you on the Chinese get out.” 

The fae got out of the bathroom fast before he could hear Ten protest. 

“He can’t do that! It’s my place too!” He whined and Kun scoffed. 

“You’re not dancing until you get better.” The vampire scolded lightly and smiled at the witch who pouted at him. “Here, let’s dry you.” 

Kun helped Ten got up and held him as he almost fell, putting a robe onto his husband before putting his arm under his legs and holding him bridal style. 

“I can walk.” Ten complained but hid his face onto the vampire’s chest. 

“Barely.” Kun said as he gently let him on the bed, fetching him a big shirt who clearly wasn’t Ten’s and pajama pants, helping him dress up quickly. 

Ten saw Kun speed running out of the room and heard some noise down the hallway, before the vampire came back and joined him on the bed, cuddling him into his chest. 

“Where did you go?” Ten mumbled as he played with the other’s hand. 

“Kitchen, making something for you to eat before you go to sleep.” Kun said concerned and chuckled as Ten whined and pouted. He got serious before asking. “Why did you work yourself to the bones?” 

Ten stayed quiet, closing his eyes and hoping to fall sleep fast to avoid having to answer. 

“Ten.” Kun said and turned him around, so they could be face to face while laid on the bed. “I know you’re not sleeping, please tell me what’s going on, I’m worried.” 

Ten sighed and opened his eyes, he hated to make people he loves worried. He didn’t like the concerned face the other was making as he stared into hiis eyes. 

“I was trying to make the choreography perfect.” It was all he said as he saw Kun’s confused face turn into an understand one. 

The vampire looked as he husband’s face gently with so much love Ten wanted to tear up. 

“Sweetheart, it is already perfect.” He said as he put the other closer and kissed his forehead. 

“How do you know? You didn’t saw it.” The witch pouted and crossed his arms. 

Kun chuckled and held his husband on his chest. “Because I know you and I know everything you do it’s with your heart and soul. And your heart and soul are beautiful, so of course it’s going to be perfect.” 

Ten’s eyes started to burn a little bit and he looked up at his lover’s face, who looked at him with a dimple smile and a lovely stare. The vampire continued. “You don’t need to get yourself sick, sweetheart. We love you and we will love seeing you on what you love to do.” 

The witch went up a bit to kiss his husband on the mouth, gripping his shirt and letting out a sweet giggle, feeling Kun smiling into the kiss. 

\---------- 

Ten’s hands were shaking, he felt nervous, he had never felt that nervous before a showcase. Probably because now the love of his life and his precious sons were going to watch it. Oh, well. 

“Tennie, come on, you’re going to be fine.” Yuta said as he rubbed his back. 

Yuta was always there behind the stages with them to help his husband. Ten couldn’t complain, the Japanese was a bright fae who liked to make people smile, helping erase people’s nerves. 

“I know, I just can’t help but being nervous.” He said and breathed to relax a little, focusing on Yuta’s ministrations on his back. 

The witch went to the stage, looking through the curtains and searching into the crowd of people. 

He spotted Johnny first, that tall giant, it looked like he was coming back from the food shops with Jaehyun, both holding some popcorns. He saw as Jaehyun sat down next to Taeyong and the vampire smiled as he took the popcorn and let a little kiss on his husband’s mouth before continuing to fuss over Doyoung, who looked like he was going to snap at him as he held Jungwoo’s hand. 

Jungwoo looked like he was trying to convince Taeil of something, who got distracted when Johnny sat next to him, making Woo pinch him to gain his attention back. 

Ten chuckled, looking more and smiling fondly as he saw his boys. Dejun looked deep in conversation with Jeno, who was sitting on his front and holding Jaemin’s and Renjun’s hand. Guanheng and Xuxi were speaking and laughing with Renjun, his twins having adopted the later as their new little brother. 

YangYang has pouted and almost cried when they have said that, which caused the twins to look startled and straight up hug their little brother, cuddling him and saying they loved him and he was their favorite little brother. 

Yang only looked assured when after they spent the day cuddling and they told him Renjun was their brother-friend, just that. Now, Yang was really close to the tiny fae, making the twins chuckle. 

Speaking of him, his little witch was talking to Jaemin, probably annoying Mark and Hyuck, who were a little red on their faces as they held hands. Cute, Ten tough. Jisung and Chenle looked deep in conversation, but knowing them, it probably wasn't anything.

Next to them, he saw his husband, who started a conversation with Johnny. Johnny had made his personal task to tell Kun every single embarrassing moment of Ten’s life. 

Ten smiled looking at him and felt his nerves calm down, seeing his husband laugh at something his friend said. He loved that his family got close to his friends so fast. 

He went back to backstage and saw Yuta holding Sicheng, giving tiny loud pecks on his husband’s cheeks, making the fae blush a little and pock the Japanese on the stomach, who let out a loud gasp. 

“Are you better now?” Yuta asked as he rested his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, being smaller than the Chinese. 

“Yah.” Ten smiled and his friends smiled back, looking proud. “I’m ready now.” 

\-------- 

He heard the noise outside as Sicheng came back from the stage, having just ended his solo pierce. The fae looked high on happiness as he jumped on his husband’s arms and kissed him straight on the mouth. 

“Okay, stop!” Ten screamed to them when he saw tongues getting too involved. “We have a show to continue!” 

Sicheng gave his husband one last kiss before putting his foot on the ground, smiling dumbly at Yuta before looking a Ten and smirking. 

“You’re saying that now but I’m sure you want to do it too.” 

Ten rolled his eyes because yes, he did. 

“Ten, you’re up.” The kid they put to direct the showcase appeared and told him, gesturing to the closed stage. 

He took a deep breath and smiled at his friends, who gave him thumbs ups, going straight to the stage and getting in position, closing his eyes. The witch felt everything around him, also feeling the back dancers that were going to be needed for his dance. 

Ten was going to perform Dream in a Dream. It was a piece he was working on for some time now and he felt it was ready. He did everything, from the song, the vocals and the choreography. 

He chose this one today because he made the whole song thinking it was fitting him and his life, from himself to the people he loved. Ten wanted to perform it as the first real performance he was going to show his boys. 

Today, he wasn’t performing to a crowd, it was for only five people. 

He started to let his magic wander, feeling the purple, pink and blue smoke filling the stage. He counted to three and opened his eyes as the curtains were opening and the first sound of the song was being played. 

Ten forgot about the rest of the world, only focusing on feeling the song and his body, moving it with the essence of his own magic. He forgot that people were watching him, only using his feelings to express himself. 

As the song continued, he concentrated on feeling everything he wanted to show, letting out all the feelings he had. He spun and spun, moving his arms and his legs, showing his emotions on his face and body. 

When the song ended, he was with his arms covering his face, still in position and panting from the movements. 

Ten looked up right before the curtains closed, making eye contact with Kun. He was clapping so hard; his face was lighted up with so much wonder and love, he looked proud and amazed. 

The curtains closed and he ran off the stage, as people were rushing to start the next presentation. 

He felt a body collapsing into his as soon as he stepped into the waiting room. 

“Oh my god, you did amazing!” Sicheng said as he hugged the smaller one. 

Then he felt another body joining the hug. 

“It was beautiful.” Yuta said squeezing them on the group hug. 

“Thanks, guys.” Ten smiled hugging his friends back. 

The adrenaline was starting to fade as he watched the others performances, his feet was hitting the floor with impatience. He wanted to go see his boys. 

He didn’t get to wait much, as soon as the last performance ended and he made Sicheng do the ending speech this time, he heard his name being called. 

“Dad!” His youngest son shouted and collided into Ten’s body, the Thai male putting his arms around his little witch and hugging him. “It was amazing!” 

Ten let out a happy giggle before grinning with happiness as he let go of his baby. 

“It was so awesome; you are the most beautiful dancer I ever saw!” His son continued excited. “Next time please let me play the violin while you dance, please, please!” 

Ten let out a wet laugh, feeling so much love and happiness. He pulled his son into his arms, strongly griping his body. “Yes, of course. I will be the happiest person alive.” 

YangYang grined before stepping away, but as soon as he let go, another body was pressed on his. 

He let out a chuckle as he also hugged Guanheng. 

“Oh my god, that was so beautiful and powerful and I knew you were amazing, I saw you dance so many times, but today it was so impressive!” His little boy told him as he let go and putted his hands on the witch’s shoulders. “One day I wish to be as good of a dancer as you, you were always my inspiration, you know.” 

Ten let out a tiny sob as he got his son into his arms and looked right into his eyes, his boy was taller than him, so he looked up a bit. 

“You are already an amazing dancer, because you have your style and it’s so you, and you’re amazing.” Ten put his hand on his son’s face. “Thank you for considering me your inspiration, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” 

Guanheng gave him his wide smile who was so much like Ten’s own, his pretty eyes shining. 

“It’s my turn now.” He heard Xuxi’s voice before being engulfed by his giant puppy. His hug was so warm and cozy that Ten wanted to stay there forever. “That was incredible! The way you spun around and then the thing you did with your feet, wow! And your face was so amazing, it was like watching a drama!” 

Ten laughed into his son’s arms as he heard him rambling about his presentation, feeling light hearted. He let go a little to look up into his son’s eyes and pinched his cheek. “Thank you so much, baby. I’m really happy you liked so much.” 

“Of course! It was so good, so, wow!” The werewolf said as he made some gestures with his hands simulating an explosion, making his father laugh and pinch his cheeks. 

“Can I go now?” He heard Dejun’s voice and Xuxi let go of him to join his brothers. 

Dejun was the only one who was smaller than Ten, but not by much. Still, every time he hugged his son, he made sure to embrace him fully, tucking his little dragon into him. 

“I could sense every emotion you wanted to show, you are an incredible artist.” Dejun said from his place on his dad’s arms. “Your dance is so beautiful and powerful!” 

His son was also always the most sensible one, he was always in contact with his emotions and felt strongly, his own feelings or others around him. Hearing Dejun say that, it made Ten feel his eyes burn a little, smiling with joy and holding his baby closer. 

“Thank you, my baby, my little dragon.” He said and let a kiss on his son’s head. 

“I think it’s my turn now, don’t you think?” 

Ten looked up when Dejun let go off him with a chuckle, going to where his brothers went to let his parents have their moment. 

Kun let out a giggle as his husband ran straight onto him, hugging him as he hidden his face on the vampire’s chest. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Kun said looking down at his husband who was still embracing him. “Do you know how proud I am of you? How I amazed I was from the very start until the end? It was so incredible, so amazing and I never knew how people could turn their bare feelings into dance. Well, maybe that’s just my husband. 

Ten giggled and let himself out of the others arms, barely, his arms on the vampire’s neck as he looked into his eyes. 

Kun putted one of his hands on the witch’s waist while the other one went to his face, pulling up until it was almost on his own, looking into his lover’s eyes. “I love you so much.” 

Ten felt his husband’s breath hit his face before he closed his eyes and was pulled into a kiss. He let a smile and felt the other do the same, kissing him again, and again, moving their mouths and tongue passionately, leaving small wet sounds into the room. 

When they separated, they breathed as they still held each other, putting their foreheads together and giggling. 

“Come on, old mans, we’re going to eat!” Yang appeared and started dragging both his parents by their hands. 

The couple let out a laugh as they held hands and let their son drag them away to join the rest of their sons and their friends.


End file.
